Khonashi
WARNING Spoilers through 'Straits of Hell.'' The '''Khonashi are a tribe, or nation (depending on view) of Grik like beings and Humans that reside in the wilds of Northern Borneo. Little of their history is recorded and it is unknown how the Grik like beings originally resided there. The Humans in the Tribe are mostly made up of Native Malays who came through a Squall centuries before, since then the Malays and Grik have mingled culturally into what is now known as the Khonashi. It is common practice for Humans to sharpen their teeth and wear little garb presumably to match their Grik like neighbors. They also reside in huts built in the trees which are connected through a complex system of walkways and ropes to avoid any predators that may pass below. It is also important to note that they are friendly with the Grand Alliance and enemies of a separate Grik like tribe also residing in Northern Borneo known as the Akichi however since the Khonashi's assimilation into the Grand Alliance a large portion of the Akichi migrated and mingled into the Khonashi. Discovery The following contains spoilers through Storm Surge (Book 8) The Khonashi were first discoved by the Corps of Discovery, ''led by Ensign Abel Cook, who were sent to scout for any indigenous Grik like beings that the Grand Alliance might befriend after Dennis Silva and Abel Cook's report of a friendly encounter with Grik beings in the wilds of Borneo to Adar in Distant Thunders just prior to their abduction. The Corps of Discover encountered problems when they met the more hostile Grik like tribe known as the Akichi first, while they were defending themselves a scouting party of Khonashi met with them and began fighting against the Akichi, the remaining Akichi fled. The leader of the party was a Grik like being know as I'joorka who immediately offered them an escort to see their king at their home, which was revealed to be several if not hundreds of miles away to the north. After their arrival it was revealed that the King of the Khonashi was a man by the name of Tony Scott, a former Coxswain of USS Walker thought dead and eaten by a Super Lizard. The Khonashi soon asked for assistance as a Japanese Destroyer, the IJN Hidoiame, had landed upon their territory in northern Borneo using slave Lemurians from the home Fristar ''to drill for oil after the Japanese had destroyed a Khonashi village. A joint operation of the Corps of Discovery and Khonashi was lead to capture the Japanese and free the Lemurian slaves from Fristar. In the end the Hidoiame was captured however a tide drove the Fristar (that was cut loose by a raiding party) into the Hidoiame thus destroying it. King Tony Scott makes himself scarce when planes of the Alliance, under Alan Letts, arrive in fear that he will be held as a deserter. Mobilization Flag of North Borno Regiment Konoshi.png Eventually the Khonashi join the Grand Alliance as a 'Land Home' known as 'North Borno' (And later the Union of Homes) as an economic powerhouse due to the large amounts of oil imported from them as well as the vast amounts of iron and weapons that were salvaged aboard the IJN Hidoiame though all of the advanced weapons aboard the Hidoiame including Arisaka rifles, pistols, cannons, and machine guns were put in place specifically for the defense of Khonashi territory and the King's guard. Due to the power and influenced swiftly gained by the Khanoshi many Akichi defected and joined the Khonashi thus involving them in the Grand Alliance. Later the Khonashi were mobilized by the Grand Alliance as an effort to support the Alliance troops in the east against the Holy Dominion, because of the fear that they would be targeted by friendly fire due to their resemblance of the Grik and due to the fact that theoretically they would instill fear into the minds of Dominion soldiers who have never witnessed a Grik-like species before, however as events in the west against the Grik became more crucial they were redeployed to the west with the aid of the first tanks produced by the Alliance. Category:Land Home Category:Reptilian Tribe